


Under My Skin

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Acceptance Issues, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bullying, H/D Sex Fair 2020, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hung Harry Potter, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Oral Sex, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Protective Harry Potter, Self-Acceptance, Shy Draco Malfoy, Size Queen Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: One year after the war and after Hogwarts restorations, Harry is back at school to finally finish his education. He wasn't expecting McGonagall to assign him to protect Draco Malfoy, in case he was bullied during the classes. Although really just wants to relax on his last year in Hogwarts, he'd seen how Draco had changed at the trials. He knew being around him would be easy enough... Wouldn't it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 42
Kudos: 887
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt [#168](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12_5f6f0xUXhqtWfMlhXRyA8kDC3KGShN3oa_IOD12DY/edit#).
> 
> Thank you so much for the mods to be so kind to me. I loved writing this story, and I hope you like reading it too. Also, thanks to my beta E for being such a lovely human being and dealing with me all this time. I love you!

It was September of 1999. Harry had his eighteenth birthday not long ago, but for whatever reason, he felt like he was eleven again, crossing the borders of Hogwarts for the first time after the War. He had gained weight after May of 1998, and he was taller and his muscles were showing. He was finally giving up his skinny and bony self to a more substantial build.

He still felt awkward, though. His hair was longer, almost shoulder-length, and he had it wrapped in a messy curly bun. His glasses were new, square and black-trimmed, and he was wearing new Hogwarts robes because his old ones were too small for his body now. He felt a bit less weird than when he was seventeen, but the awkwardness never really went away.

Hogwarts had been reformed in the past year, and all the students from the years 1997/1998 had called back to start their schooling properly. They would’ve lost a year from their school curriculum, but every student and their parents had agreed that those years didn’t excel in the learning part. They were at Hogwarts to start again, with a proper, thorough education and no Death Eaters around.

Not all students came back, though. Some parents felt safer transferring their kids to other schools around the world, and others acquired permission from the Ministry to homeschool them.

They were finally all seated in their usual seats, and about 12 new students were going to be sorted this year. All the tables were a bit empty and a little bit grim. The Slytherin table was the one which was the emptiest between all four, and Harry felt the irrational urge to go and sit there, just so it looked less empty. He searched for known faces and found Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle. There was no sign of Malfoy, and maybe it was for the best, at least for now. Harry had spoken in his favour at the trials, telling them how Draco and Narcissa Malfoy had saved his life while he, Hermione and Ron were looking for the Horcrux. Luna also vouched for Draco, her speech soft but emotional.

Mrs Malfoy hugged them both after the trials. She cried when she mumbled ‘I’m deeply sorry’ while holding Harry’s face. It was the face of a woman who was finally _free_.

Malfoy hugged Luna as well, and she whispered things in his ear. Things Harry didn’t hear, and still was a bit curious about it. Malfoy looked even skinnier, paler, his eyes lacking life. He didn’t look up to Harry, he didn’t manage even to talk to him. Malfoy whispered in Luna’s ear, and Luna looked back to Harry.

“He says he’s grateful that you saved his life so many times. He doesn’t feel worthy of talking to you.” She made a face at that, and Harry shook his head.

“No, Malfoy, it’s okay. You can talk to me, it’s fine!” Harry tried to say, but Malfoy refused to look at him even after they were given their penalties: Community work in a muggle orphanage for a year, for Malfoy. And for Mrs Malfoy, community work in a muggle hospital for a year as well.

They accepted their punishment without a flinch and left. He knew Andromeda was taking care of them since their riches had been seized by the Ministry and Lucius Malfoy was sent indefinitely to Azkaban. However, every time Harry went to Andromeda’s to visit baby Teddy, they were absent, although traces of their life were around the house. Draco’s new potions books, Narcissa’s knitting kit.

Harry came back to the present when the first Gryffindor student was sorted, and the people around him cheered. He started clapping before he knew what was going on, stretching his neck so he could see the small kid coming to the table. It was the smallest eleven-year-old girl Harry had ever seen. She had brown, fine hair and soft brown eyes, and she was shy when she sat at the table.

There were three other Gryffindors, and they soon sat with them as well.

After that, McGonagall stood behind the teacher’s table, in front of the headmistress chair, and cast a _sonorus_ so her voice was raised.

“I thank all of you that came back to our school this year. It’s with great happiness that we welcome you back to Hogwarts, to give you an opportunity of having a fresh start, in a world free of the Dark Lord and his followers. We are also sad to see our tables are emptier this year. Many heroes gave their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts, and we’ll all be grateful for their sacrifice. You’ll see pictures of them in the halls right outside these doors. The heroes of our Era will always be remembered in this school. Now, I hope you are hungry because we have plenty of food!”

As she said those words, plates and plates of delicious food appeared in front of them, and Harry stared at the younger faces, how they were delighted and enraptured by the sight.

Harry looked in McGonagall’s direction and saw her talking quietly to a house-elf, who was dressed in a flashy neon-blue dress. The elf nodded, disappearing quickly before McGonagall started eating her food.

Ron and Hermione were in front of him, sitting side by side. It felt normal, eating in the Great Hall with his two best friends. They were talking about how they would have more privileges as they were now adults – like the ending of curfew and a free pass to Hogsmeade. Harry was about to grab a plate of dessert when a flying paper bird stopped at his front. He grabbed it, looking around and stopping when he saw McGonagall. She was subtly gesturing for him to open it.

He did, reading the message inside it.

_Mr Potter,_

_Please may you follow me to my office? I must talk to you about an urgent matter._

_Professor McGonagall._

“McGonagall wants to talk to me,” Harry said, standing. Ron raised his head, his cheeks filled with food.

“Why?” He asked, and Hermione looked at Harry, expecting him to answer.

“I have no idea. I’ll tell you once I know. See you at the Common Room,” Harry promised, and rushed to follow professor McGonagall, who was leaving the Great Hall already.

Harry got near her at the door, opening it for her and accepted her simple ‘thank you, Mr Potter’ as they crossed the doors.

“Is everything okay, professor?” Harry asked, walking beside her. It was unnerving, being taller than her now. He still felt like a small little boy under her hard observation.

“Everything is fine, Mr Potter. How about you? Did you have a good summer?”

“I did, Professor. But I mean… Why do you want to talk to me?” Harry insisted, and she sighed.

“Well, I suppose there’s no simple way to say it,” she said as they walked together. “It’s Mr Malfoy.”

“Draco?” Harry asked, just to be sure. He didn’t think she was talking about Lucius Malfoy but it didn’t hurt to ask.

“Yes, Draco Malfoy. He’s returned to our school so he can study and finish his NEWTs.”

“Didn’t see him at the sorting,” Harry said, frowning.

“Yes, because we didn’t feel like it was safe for him. He had suffered attacks before returning to Hogwarts, and most of them came from ex-classmates from his own house – they haven’t returned, but we surely don’t want him to be at their mercy if we can help it. Mr Malfoy is not… The same as he was the last time we’ve seen him.” McGonagall said, and Harry nodded. Yes, it was true. The last time Harry had seen him, he wouldn’t even look him in the eye.

“And how do you need me, Professor?”

“Well, Mr Potter… I was wondering if you could… Take care of him. Take him under your wing. We understand it is not your responsibility, but it’s very unlikely people will try anything at all if he’s near you. Besides, take it as your first… _Trial_.”

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned harder. He didn’t really want to be anyone’s nanny, but he couldn’t help but understand why she picked him. Harry knew any other person would most likely not care enough or do him harm, or not be taken seriously.

“An experience for when you are in Auror training. I assume that is still what you want?”

“Y-Yes, Professor.”

“So it can be a good opportunity for you to have… A test of what a security job might entail.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“Professor, I don’t need much convincing, to be honest. I saw him at the trials. If he wants to walk around with me, then I’m okay with that.”

“Marvellous.” McGonagall clapped, looking at the Gargoyle in front of the Headmaster’s staircase and said, “Pixie Dust.”

The gargoyle turned, showing the staircase and they went up.

As soon as he got in the headmistress office, Harry saw Malfoy, looking at one of the shelves filled with books. All the trinkets that once were Dumbledore’s were substituted by McGonagall’s, and the sight somehow made Harry’s heart lighter.

Malfoy turned to them, his cheeks a bit rounder, his eyes brighter than the last time Harry saw him. He still had this calmness around him, like he wasn’t going to tease him merciless for the next hour, but he was a bit more vivid than he had been before.

“Mr Malfoy. Was your dinner to your liking?” McGonagall asked him, and Malfoy nodded.

“Yes, Professor. The Elves are very attentive.” Malfoy replied, and his voice was soft, almost like he didn’t use it properly anymore. He looked at Harry and smiled shyly, to which Harry nodded.

“Hey, Malfoy. You good?”

“Hm… Yeah, I’m good.”

Their conversation stopped there. The Professor cleared her throat, asking for them both to sit on the chairs in front of her desk, and she sat behind it.

“I already talked to Mr Potter about the situation, Mr Malfoy, and he’s agreed to help us,” she said, and Malfoy looked a bit shocked but didn’t say anything. “And since you all know that you can’t possibly stay in your dorms, Mr Malfoy, and it would be very dangerous to stay in any other dorms at our school, we’ve decided to offer you both a dorm of your own. It has a bedroom, a bathroom and a common room. It used to be a teacher’s dorm, so it’s near the Professor's rooms, but it has been refurbished to welcome you both. Your belongings will soon be transferred to your new dorm.”

That took Harry by surprise. And McGonagall knew it would, or else she would’ve talked about it before he agreed to do it.. Now he couldn’t back out, and he was very sure she had done it on purpose, especially because Malfoy didn’t look at all surprised. He sighed, nodding and resigned.

“Okay. Where is it?” Harry asked, trying not to be nervous. He was going to live with Malfoy in close quarters for a whole school year. It was going to be fine. It was. “I have to talk to…”

“Your friends, yes. You’ll have time today after you settle.” McGonagall nodded, standing and asking them both to follow her.

Harry already knew the way to the Professor’s quarters, from when he was searching for Peter Pettigrew in his third year. Thinking about Lupin made his heart clench a little, but he pushed the memory to the back of his head. He mourned a lot before coming to school, and it was now time to move on.

She stopped in front of a yellowish door, that stood out like a sore thumb in the corridor. There was no way they’d mistake it. It had no handle, and McGonagall slid her wand in the middle of the door while saying _Asparagus Ice Cream_.

Malfoy chuckled and Harry couldn’t help but snort. Even McGonagall had a smile on her face.

They got in, and the room was small but cosy. It had a fireplace, a settee in front of it with a table on the corner along with two chairs. The decoration was sparse but was clearly made with Draco and he in mind. There were Slytherin and Gryffindor flags around the room and green and red pillows on the settee.

On the back wall, there was a big, wooden door that probably led them to the bedroom and bathroom. McGonagall moved her wand, and seemingly nothing happened, except that a few books that appeared on the table.

“Your things have been moved here now. I’ll leave you both to yourselves. You are two adults now and I’m sure you will act like adults when together, right?” The professor said, and both Harry and Malfoy nodded.

“I’ve learnt my lesson, Professor,” Malfoy said, his head bowed down as he stared to the floor.

“And I’m not a jerk,” Harry replied. McGonagall nodded and left them alone, closing the door behind her as she left.

They stood there, awkwardly looking at any other direction except each other, their silence heavy in the confined quarters of their room. Harry bit his bottom lip, then decided to break it.

“Hi, I’m Harry Potter. I’m eighteen years old and I want to be an Auror. Nice to meet you.” He raised his hand so Malfoy could shake it, and upon seeing his hand, Malfoy snorted, which turned into a hearty laugh.

His small hand touched Harry’s bigger one, and although his long fingers and groomed nails looked delicate, his grip was firm.

“I’m Draco Malfoy. I’m also eighteen and I would like to be a healer. I used to want to be a Potioneer but not anymore. Pleasure to meet you, too.”

“Draco,” Harry repeated, releasing Draco’s hand.

“Harry,” Draco said in return, and they smiled at each other. Perhaps this would be a new beginning of sorts, then.

“We should probably have a look at the bedroom,” Harry said, and they both moved to the bedroom door.

There were two beds, exactly like the ones in every dorm room, but their sheets and curtains were white. One was beside the window and the other beside the wall. The room wasn’t big, and there was a single wardrobe for both of them to share.

“I’ll take the bed on the wall if you don’t mind. I don’t like to wake up with the sun,” Malfoy said, and Harry nodded.

“I was going to ask if I could have the one beside the window. I love staring outside.”

As they said it, their respective beds changed colour to their house colour. Harry smiled, magic always something that surprised him out of nowhere like he was still that little boy of eleven. Their trunks were near the wardrobe, and Harry pulled his close to his bed.

“I’m going to talk to Ron and Hermione. Do you want to go anywhere, or…?” Harry started to ask. From now on, he was responsible for Malfoy’s safety.

“It’s okay. I don’t plan on leaving for the rest of the day. I ate on McGonnagal’s office and all my books and belongings are here.” Malfoy said, opening his trunk and starting to sort his things into his side of the wardrobe. He didn’t have much, not from what Harry could see. There was some sort of sadness in his words, but Harry didn’t want to impose. So he said ‘see you soon’ and left for the Gryffindor tower, where he supposed his friends would have gathered. 

When Harry got there, he soon remembered he wasn’t going to be able to get in. He didn't know the password, and he sighed, rolling his eyes and settling down to wait. It wasn’t long until Dean appeared with Seamus beside him.

“Hey, Harry, where were you?” Seamus asked, and Harry shrugged.

“With McGonagall. I have a job to do now,” Harry said but didn’t elaborate. Dean said the password and the three of them entered the familiar tower.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the settee in front of the fireplace, cuddling and talking animatedly to Ginny. Harry got near them and sat beside them on the settee.

“So, I have news and you might not like what I'm about to say,” he started, and Ron and Hermione detangled from each other, looking at Harry. Ginny also raised her eyebrows, curious.

“Is it serious?” Hermione asked, looking a bit nervous, and Harry sighed.

“Malfoy’s back. He’s going to finish the year with us and… McGonagall has asked me to be his bodyguard,” Harry said, and before any of his friends could say anything, he added, “I said yes.”

Three pair of eyes looked at him, and Ginny _tsked_ her tongue, nodding.

“It makes sense, I guess. No one would try to punch him in his pointy face if you’re there. Not even us.”

“You said he was really weird at the trials, didn’t you?” Ron asked, frowning.

“Yeah, he was… Broken, I think. He wouldn’t look me in the eye. And now he’s spent a whole year doing community service. I really think he has changed.”

“And how is this going to work?” Hermione asked, saying aloud what they were all thinking.

“Malfoy’s going to walk with us, he’ll eat with us and do stuff with us. He’ll have to adapt to Gryffindor schedule, I suppose, or I’ll have to adapt to his schedule. Or both. I’m not sure. Aaaand… I’ll have to go to another dorm with him.”

All three looked at him, blinking before Ron broke the silence.

“What?! You’re sleeping with him?”

“Shhh, Ron! It’s not like that.” Harry looked around and Ginny started to laugh. Harry couldn’t help but smile too. Deciding that they were best as friends instead of lovers had been the best choice of Harry’s life. “He can’t sleep in the Gryffindor tower and I can’t go to the dungeons. It just makes sense.”

“Harry, do you think you’ll be okay with that?” Hermione asked, touching his shoulder. He breathed in, nodding.

“Yes, it was actually quite okay when we talked earlier. He’s… He’s _really_ changed. And I’m willing to try and be his friend. I would be really happy if you guys can do it, too.”

“Well, I won’t promise to be his friend, but I can be civil,” Ron said, and Harry smiled.

“That’s all I can ask for.”

Later that day, Harry came back to his and Draco’s dorm. It was weird, not bedding down alongside his mates, but ever since Ron and Hermione had started dating, Harry had begun to get used to it. He said the password at the door, opening it and getting inside. The fireplace lit the place and kept it warm, and Harry breathed in slowly, trying to acclimatise and feel more comfortable in the place he would spend the next school year. 

He went to the bedroom, and the first thing he noticed was that the room smelt like honey. He looked at Draco, who was sitting on his bed and reading what looked to be a wizarding romance, the same type Mrs Weasley liked to read.

“Is this smell… You?” Harry asked, going to his trunk and pulling out his pyjama bottoms, a black tank top and black pants so he could shower before going to bed.

“It’s my shampoo and soap.” Draco raised his head, a bit weary. “Is… Is it bad?”

“No, no, it’s good. Jut unexpected, I guess.” Harry smiled, and Draco rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Harry found it endearing, which was strange.

He grabbed his towel and went to their bathroom. It was _huge_ , considering it was for just one person. There was a bathtub, for one, and it was big. The showerhead looked like it was made of gold, and there were two sinks in the counter. Draco’s toiletries were already on his side of the sink, and putting his clothes hanging on the side of the tub, Harry came back to grab his own toiletries that he had forgotten. Shampoo, shaving cream, razor, soap and deodorant. Harry couldn't imagine any wizard needing more than that, but Draco certainly had at least double his number of things on his side.

Harry came back to the bathroom and headed for the shower, putting his shampoo and soap on the designated spaces. They were a few rock shelves on the wall, separated a bit from Draco’s honey shampoo and soap. He took off his clothes and checked if he had closed the door. He had.

Harry was extremely aware of his own body. It was getting better now he had grown into his height and gained some muscle, but he still felt very self-conscious about… well, his _dick_. He was glad he had a bathroom of his own – or at least, that he had just another person to share it with – because he saw other boys in the shower, and he knew he was… different. Way too big. He talked about it with Ron once. His best friend was very tall, and he supposed he would have a huge cock too, but for Harry’s surprise, Ron was pretty normal. He said he was 6,7 inches, and although Seamus said _that_ was big, Harry had to lie and say he was around that size too. He was ashamed of being shorter than Ron and having a 10 inches’ cock. Not that Harry was short. He got fairly tall after the war and he was finally eating properly. But still, it was weird.

He washed his hair, smelling his shampoo first. It smelt like some kind of tree, he couldn’t identify which, and he shrugged. Malfoy smelt good enough for both of them, he guessed. He washed his hair twice, just to make sure it was properly clean, and then soaped his body. He felt weird even holding his own penis because he was so aware of how big it was in his own hand. When he and Ginny had shared their first sexual experiences together, she didn’t let him fuck her properly, she was too scared. Harry understood, and only pushed in half of it inside her. She said she felt good, but he was so aware of how easily he could hurt her, that he didn’t manage to have an orgasm while having sex. Harry knew he was bisexual by then, and he knew it wasn’t that he found her unattractive. Ginny was beautiful. He could actually have orgasms when she was sucking him off because he didn’t have to worry about hurting her then. The problem was when they had penetrative sex. It felt like an insurmountable issue and Harry knew it was one of the reasons why they broke off.

Harry cleaned himself fast and tried not to hold on too long to his cock. With Draco being right there, he couldn’t just do it without feeling self-conscious. He finished his shower and towelled himself dry, dressing with the clothes he had brought to the bathroom. He picked his dirty clothes, putting them in the clothes bin near the sink so the elves could clean them, together with the towel.

When he walked to his bed, he noticed Draco looking at him with the corner of his eyes. He tried not to think about it. The next day was going to be a very busy day for both of them, and he needed to sleep.

-x-x-x-

Harry discovered that Draco wasn't a morning person. Harry had gotten used to wake up around 6, and he did the same the next day. He stretched after he left the bed and opened the window curtains. He heard a small whine from Draco's bed because of the light, although soft, and the Slytherin hid himself under his sheets. Harry rolled his eyes, walking to Draco's bed and pulled his bed curtains closed.

"Better?" He asked, and heard Draco whisper a 'thank you' before his breathing evened out again.

Harry decided to take a shower for the day, so he grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and showered, trying to ignore his huge morning wood. It was difficult because it was _right there_ but Harry still didn't feel comfortable doing anything about it, not with Draco sleeping in the room next door.

He put on deodorant and dressed on his black slacks and white shirt. He went back to the bedroom and saw Draco sitting on his bed, sleepy, his hair mussed and his lips pouted.

"Morning, princess," Harry teased, and Draco rolled his eyes, flipping him the two fingers. Damn, Draco Malfoy was cute. "Come on, we have a long day of learning to go by today."

"Hence, I'll do the learning and you'll go by." Draco teased back, and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

“Aren’t you a smart arse?” Harry smiled at him, and Draco smiled back, rolling his eyes and going to the bathroom to shower.

Harry put on his Gryffindor tie, socks and shoes, and tried to somewhat comb his hair. He didn’t like the look of it combed, so he messed it up with his fingers and pushed it to one side. It fell in unruly curls to his chin and Harry smiled, feeling kind of sexy like that. He put on his glasses and his Hogwarts robes and sat on his bed, waiting for Draco.

Very different to him, Draco apparently didn’t care about changing clothes in front of an audience. He left the bathroom with his towel over his shoulders, quite naked except for his black pants. Harry could see him perfectly and thanked Merlin inwardly because he couldn’t see any marks from the Sectumsempra curse. He _could_ see his faded Death Mark, though, but decided not to dwell on that. That part of both of their lives was over.

Draco turned, getting dressed, and Harry couldn’t stop looking at his back, how soft his skin looked, and the healthy weight he had put on last year. His arse was round and perfect, and Harry licked his lips, trying not to look at him. Fuck, he couldn’t just get the hots for Draco Malfoy, he was supposed to protect him! He pressed his cock down, trying to calm himself, and rummaged through his backpack to look at the subjects they had to study that they.

“We’re having classes together, right?” Harry asked, to which Draco replied with a simple ‘hm-rm’. “Do you have any classes that I don’t?”

“Magical Theory and Advanced Potions. And you have Advanced Defense Against Dark Arts and Muggle History, which I don’t. But they don’t clash so we can be with each other anyway.” Draco said, putting on his tie while looking in the mirror.

“How do you know that?” Harry couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice.

“Well, I asked McGonnagal how our school schedule would be. I have the one with both of our classes in it.” Draco fished the parchment from his backpack and grabbed his new wand, spelling a duplicate of it and murmuring the spell between his lips. “Here.” He gave Harry a copy and continued with his morning routine.

“Brilliant,” Harry said, and he heard Draco’s chuckle beside him.

It was all a bit bizarre, being friendly and joking with Draco Malfoy, but at the same time, it felt like they had known each other closely for such a long time. Almost as if Harry was reuniting with a long lost friend. They were never friends, but Harry could see that, in another world, it would be much easier to just have accepted Draco’s offer in their first year and simply shaken his hand.

They walked side by side to the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. Draco immediately lowered his head, walking one step behind Harry. Harry sat in front of Ron and Hermione and Draco sat by his side.

“Ron. ‘Mione. Morning.” Harry greeted them, and Ron nodded, sleepily.

“Morning, Harry. Malfoy.” The redhead absently shook his head, shoving everything he could in between two slices of toast and biting into it.

“Hello, Harry. Hello, Malfoy,” Hermione greeted them, and Draco looked up, saying a soft ‘hi’ to both of them before putting some fruit salad in a bowl with yoghurt. Harry decided to make himself a sandwich too. “First day of proper schooling. I can’t wait for it! I could barely sleep!”

“Me neither, with you talking to me,” Ron said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Oh, shush! You were talking to me back!” Hermione smiled at him, and then looked at Draco. “I heard you were going to take Magical Theory again. Do you mind studying with me? You know how these two thick heads are.”

Draco looked surprised at her question, his spoon inside his mouth as if he didn’t know what to do with it. He took it off, swallowed and nodded.

“Y-Yeah, sure.”

Harry smiled at Hermione, thankful that she was trying to include Malfoy in their conversations.

After they had breakfast, the school day began. Harry and Draco were glued by the hip and sat beside each other in every class. It felt very odd, not sitting beside Ron and Hermione, but it was also very natural sitting with Draco, strangely enough. Draco _really_ had changed, and although he still teased Harry, it wasn’t like he was trying to prove Harry was inferior, but as if they were… Friends. Draco was also very smart, and his notes were neat and colour coded, perhaps even more organised than Hermione’s. Even in Harry’s classes, Malfoy paid attention, genuine rapt attention. Harry thought that, maybe because the shadow of Voldemort wasn’t over their shoulders any more, they could really focus on doing what a student should be doing in the first place.

He also noticed the stares and the insults. McGonagall was right. If Harry weren’t there, Draco would probably be bullied nonstop.

Halfway through their classes, after lunch, a Ravenclaw boy approached them.

“Really, Potter? I thought you knew better than mingling with Death Eaters,” the boy asked, and Harry thought his name was Eaton, from 7th year.

Draco tried to make himself small, lowering his head and pressing himself against Harry’s back. Harry ran his hands through his long hair, putting it up in a bun while trying to control himself not to punch Eaton in the face.

“He’s not a Death Eater. And I thought you knew better than to question me. After all, you’re studying here this year because of me, aren’t you?” Harry raised his eyebrows and Eaton backed off, shaking his head.

“He’s not worth it, Harry.”

“Let me decide who’s worthy of my friendship or not, will you? I’m the one who was under his wand once, and I forgave him. He’s done nothing to you. Can’t you be less of a prick and think before acting?” Harry asked again, now pulling Draco under his arm and holding him by his shoulders. “Don’t bother us again. And tell your friends not to bother us again, either.”

Harry walked to their class of the day, Potions, and looked down at Draco.

“Hey, you’re okay?”

Draco looked up at him with shining eyes. Harry thought he was crying, but noticed the smile on his lips.

“Thank you, Harry,” Draco said, and Harry swallowed hard, feeling his heart swell twice its size.

Oh, damn. Draco was so fucking cute. And Harry was officially fucked.

-x-x-x-

The days passed as such. With Harry by his side, anyone who had anything bad to say to Draco restrained themselves. And even those who wanted to say anything directed their words towards Harry.

After the first month, Draco stopped being news. He was studying all the time with Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Library, and most nights all of them would sit around Harry and Draco’s common room to talk or play some games. Ron found a fine match at Wizard’s Chess in Draco, and sometimes Hermione and Harry would sit beside them and watch them play.

“You have to cheer for me, Harry!” Ron complained one night, and Harry laughed.

“You already have Hermione. Besides, Draco won last night and I’m counting on him winning again.”

“Not gonna happen,” Ron mumbled and Draco snorted.

“Hn-hm. Check again, Weasley,” he said, bumping Harry on his shoulder with a smile on his face.

In the second week of October, McGonagall announced that Quidditch was coming back. New teams would be formed and the head of their houses would choose their leaders. Harry shouldn’t have been surprised when the new head of Gryffindor, Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher, chose him as the Quidditch team leader. Harry had sort of hoped they would choose someone else, but it didn't matter. He had a strong plan. Call his old team back, and do testing for the positions that needed players. Luckily, everyone was there and eager to play again. Ron, Ginny, Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coot, Dean Thomas and Demelza Robins.

He was surprised when Slughorn asked Draco to be the leader of the Slytherin team. He was there when Draco was asked, and he could see how happy, but scared, Draco was. Harry knew how Quidditch was important to Draco, and he nodded slightly, encouraging Draco to accept.

He was also there when Draco started to select people for his team. Strangely, his old colleagues at Slytherin came to him first. Gregory Goyle was the first one to approach, looking at Draco in the eye.

“Hey,” Goyle said as a greeting, and Draco nodded back.

“Hey, Greg.”

“So… You’re taking people back to the team?” Goyle asked, and just like that, Harry knew they would have to include a bit of Goyle in their meetings.

At the end of the day, Draco had a new team, and they came up with a plan for their training. Harry couldn’t see them, of course, since of course, they were on opposite teams. So Slughorn volunteered to observe them as they trained. On that same day, Goyle approached Harry, breathing in hard before talking to him.

“Potter. I just wanted to say… I mean, I paid for what I did, too. Just like Draco. Three months of Azkaban, seven months of community work… What I mean is…” Goyle swallowed hard, looking again from Harry. “I’m sorry. That’s what I’m trying to say.”

“It’s okay, Goyle. We’re fine.” Harry clapped him on his shoulder, observing that although Goyle was still muscular, he looked much thinner than he was before. Maybe it was Azkaban, maybe it was work, but he too looked very different. “Thanks for talking to me.”

The next months of training were hard, but also amazing. It was awesome to be flying again, and Harry missed the school competition so much. Although he wasn’t seeing it, Draco was talking to him about the Slytherin training and it looked great too. It was amazing to see Draco smile as if he was really happy, see the colour in his cheek and the shine in his eyes.

They were becoming friends, _real_ friends. Sometimes they would sleep late on the weekends, just talking or playing. They had so many things in common, other than Quidditch. Harry discovered that Draco also loved eating as much as Harry did, although he didn’t do it often in the past. Draco talked to him about the novels he read, and Harry talked to him about the video games he played when he was outside of Hogwarts. They also had Teddy in common, and both of them loved the kid so completely. They made plans of what to do after school, maybe visit Andromeda and Narcissa, go out in a park with Teddy, play Quidditch in Andie’s backyard.

Harry was also noticing how much he observed Draco. His hair, his eyes, his soft skin – because, obviously, Draco acted like he _wanted_ Harry to see him. He even stopped putting on his pants inside the bathroom, walking into their shared bedroom in the nude. Harry always looked away, but it was difficult doing so, especially when he started having wet dreams starred by Draco and his amazing bubble butt.

“Why are you so prudish? You wouldn't think you've been at boarding school since you were eleven,” Draco asked one night, and Harry sputtered before he could say anything.

“I just… Feel uncomfortable.” Harry answered honestly, and Draco frowned.

“Why? You’re hot, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Harry looked at him like Draco just said the craziest thing.

“What? I have eyes.” Draco raised one of his eyebrows, and Harry didn’t really know what to say to that. He heard that before, of course, but none of those people was _Draco_. He knew Draco wouldn’t just say those things to be in his good favour, and he couldn’t help the heat on his cheeks.

“Didn’t know you were into blokes,” Harry mumbled, and Draco snorted.

“Potter, I’m so gay I can’t even think straight,” Draco joked, and Harry had to laugh at that, shaking his head. “You don’t mind, right?”

“Not really. I’m bi.” Harry shrugged, and it was time for Draco to look at him surprised.

“You’re telling me, the great Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, likes to suck cock?” Draco asked, his voice a little too loud.

“I’m an arse type of bloke. But yeah, I do like cock, and also cunt, and tits. I pretty much like everything.”

Draco stared at him for a couple of seconds, before nodding his head.

“Now I’ll have to show you all my gay romances too. You’re fucked, Potter.”

Harry laughed, and Draco laughed with him.

After that night, something shifted between them. Harry didn’t know if it was him, or Draco, but they sat a bit too close, their hands lingered a bit too long, and they looked at each other for a bit more time. Sometimes, Draco would blush while looking at him, and Harry could no longer help getting hard at the sight of Draco naked in the mornings and at night. He couldn’t stop masturbating early in the mornings when Draco was asleep, and his head was full of images of Draco. Draco’s eyes looking up at him while kneeling between his legs and Harry’s cock between his lips. Harry would try to ignore the fact that his cock was way too big for Draco’s mouth, but Draco would still try to suck him off. That thought always pushed Harry over the edge.

He never thought his dreams would happen in real life, though. But Harry was wrong. _Very wrong._

Their official game was to happen before Christmas, and the whole damn school was there. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, a classic. Harry and Draco were smiling when they shook hands in the middle of the field. The game was like thunder and lightning, and Harry felt alive playing against Draco again. His hair on the wind, the cold against his body, the raw, untamed thrill of chasing the snitch.

Harry caught it, just by luck, his and Draco’s hand side by side. The little stupid thing flew in his direction and he got it half the way in. Gryffindor won by thirty points.

“Nice game, Harry,” Draco said when they landed, and Harry couldn’t stop himself. He was so happy he hugged Draco right there, in front of everybody. Draco hugged him back.

“It was nice because it was me against you,” Harry said, getting away from Draco. The Slytherin was blushing hard, biting his lips. He turned back to his team and hugged Goyle too, congratulating them on the amazing game.

They spent a good amount of time out in the field, talking to friends and in general being happy with a good game. Harry dragged Draco to the Gryffindor party, and they didn’t even care that there was an intruder in the Gryffindor common room. They got so used to Draco beside Harry by now that they didn’t question it.

The party had a lot of food and a lot of alcohol. Firewhiskey bottles and butterbeer were passed around, and Harry was a little tipsy when he and Draco came back to their dorm.

As soon as they passed the door, Draco started removing his clothes, leaving them on the floor and going to the bathroom.

“I absolutely stink!” The Slytherin screamed, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh, taking Draco’s clothes and entering the bathroom so he could put them in the washing bin. “Hey, why don’t we shower together? It’s late, I bet you want to get rid of your stink too.”

“Hmm…” Harry scratched the back of his head, shaking his head negatively. “It’s better not.”

“Oh, come on, Harry. You’ve seen me naked for months now. You must know I don’t care.” Draco looked at Harry from the shower while he shampooed his hair, not even caring that Harry was there.

Harry looked at him, the water falling over his shoulders, over his pale chest, pink nipples, soft belly. Draco had a normal cock, which was soft, and he was practically hairless, different from Harry who would have said he was a little bit too hairy if anyone asked him.

“It’s just… I’m not comfortable being naked in front of people,” Harry said. Maybe the booze gave him a bit more courage.

“Why is it so?” Draco asked, washing the shampoo away from his hair, his eyes closed.

“Hm…” Harry cleared his throat before speaking, his cock stirring alive because of the vision in front of him. “I’m… I’m a bit different from the other blokes so I feel…”

“You’ve got a small cock?” Draco asked, looking at him. “Really, it’s pretty normal to have a small cock. I have a small cock and I think it’s quite alright.”

“Your cock is not that small,” Harry said back, and Draco smiled teasingly at him.

“Been checking me out, have you?”

“Fuck you, you walk naked around me all the time!” Harry crossed his arms, his face red, and Draco laughed.

“Harry, I really don’t care about the size of your cock. Just take off your clothes and shower. You stink too.” Draco said, starting to condition his hair and closing the showerhead.

Harry sighed, removing his clothes even with a hard-on. Well, Draco said he didn’t care, didn’t he? Still, he was careful not to be turned to Draco as he removed his clothes, throwing them in the clothes bin too. He took off the elastic band holding his hair and walked to the shower.

He was so self-conscious that he noticed way too late Draco’s wide eyes locked on his cock, his mouth opened in surprise.

“I told you,” Harry said, a bit angrily, turning on the water and showering fast, trying to ignore Draco behind him.

“Your cock is definitely _not small_ ,” Draco said in a rush, his voice small.

“Yes, I know that. I’m a freak.” Harry said, soaping his body with more strength than necessary, not turning to Draco at all.

“You’re… Not a freak. Really not.” Draco said, but Harry didn’t want to listen to him. He shampooed his hair in record time, washed it off and grabbed a towel, practically flying out of the bathroom.

He was angry with himself for letting Draco talk him into it. He knew he was a freak and he didn’t need his friendship to be ruined because of his absurdly big cock. He dressed in his sleep clothes and sat on his bed, pulling his curtains closed and trying to sleep before Draco finished his shower.

He heard Draco about in the room, his honey smell making Harry’s cock harden further, and Harry got even angrier with himself for having the hots for Draco. He willed himself to sleep, but he couldn’t, especially when the curtains opened.

Harry looked up at Draco, was very naked and _very hard_ beside his bed. His eyes were dark and his cheeks flushed.

“You were hard in the bathroom,” Draco declared, and Harry sat up, knowing very well that he was _still_ hard.

“You were naked.”

“So you want me?” Draco asked, and Harry flushed, not knowing if it was weird or not to reveal his most dark dreams.

“Well, I have eyes,” Harry said to him, making Draco smile at him.

Draco moved, straddling Harry’s legs and closing the gap between them, his lips an inch from Harry’s.

“I want to suck you off. You have the hottest body I’ve ever seen… And fuck, you have a monster cock. I want it all shoved inside me.”

Harry couldn’t help but moan, his cock now fully hard. He grabbed Draco by his waist and closed the distance between them, kissing Draco full on his lips. Draco rocked his hips against Harry’s cock, hugging the Gryffindor by his shoulders and giving all of himself in that kiss. He kissed Harry’s neck, going down to his shoulder and grabbing the hem of Harry’s tank top, removing it.

“I have wanted to do this since I saw you for the first time in McGonagall's office,” Draco said, kissing down Harry's chest, over his abs and across the hair trail leading to his pyjama bottom.

Draco held the elastic of Harry’s bottoms, pulling it all off, leaving Harry naked. His hard cock reached his navel, the veins protruding, precome oozing a bit from the tip.

“You’re delicious. So beautiful, so hot… I want it all in my mouth,” Draco said, almost as a warning, before sucking Harry’s cock head between his wet, hot lips.

Harry moaned loudly, holding tight to the sides of his bed. He closed his eyes, his toes curling. He noticed when Draco was quiet and shy during the day, he was very talkative while naked and sucking his cock. Draco didn’t stop praising his body, kissing him, sucking his cock almost whole, before licking it from balls to tip, and trying to shove it down his throat once again.

“Fuck… Draco… Dra-… Fuck! If you keep doing that, I’m going to come,” Harry warned, and Draco smiled, stopping. He cleaned his wet mouth and chin with the back of his hand, biting his lip and raising his hand, summoning his wand.

Draco closed his eyes, murmuring a charm Harry didn’t know, then moaning when something happened, although Harry couldn’t see.

“Hnn… Cleaning and loosening spell,” Draco clarified, then reached for Harry’s hand, murmuring a lubricating spell. Harry’s hand got sticky with clear fluid, and Draco guided his hand to his own arsehole. “Finger me open, Harry. I want to take your huge cock inside me, all of it.”

Harry moaned again, doing what Draco asked. He had never fucked a bloke before, although he had kissed a few. He started with two fingers, because of the spell Draco had used before, and finger fucked him while playing with one of his nipples with his free hand, rolling it between his fingers. Draco moaned loud, rocking against Harry’s fingers.

“More… More, Harry!” Draco pleaded, and Harry pressed a third finger in, observing Draco’s face, the pleasure he was feeling. Draco’s own cock was leaking precome, a line forming from his cock to Harry’s belly.

When Harry pressed the fourth finger, Draco howled in pleasure, his nails digging into Harry’s shoulders, his beautiful, long and hard cock leaking hard.

“Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me already! Fuck that monster cock inside me, shove it all!” Draco moaned, and Harry knew he couldn’t deny those urgent pleas.

Harry slicked his cock with his wet fingers and helped Draco position himself on top of him. He angled his cock head against Draco’s relaxed hole, and Draco started to slide down, his eyes rolling back while he took Harry’s whole cock.

Harry was amazed by it, how Draco slowly took it all inside him, down to the balls. The blond stopped, his eyes closed, his breathing evening as he slowly acclimated to Harry's girth.

“It… Feels amazing… I feel so full…” Draco mumbled, holding onto Harry’s shoulder. He slowly rocked against Harry’s cock, and both of them moaned with the pleasure of it.

Inside of Draco was wet, tight and hot. Harry held him by his waist and rocked in the opposite direction, meeting Draco in the middle. Soon it turned almost violent, and Harry fucked up into Draco until the whole bedroom was filled with the sounds of their bodies shocking together and their moans.

Draco had his head back, hands holding Harry’s shoulder hard, his voice hoarse from moaning and screaming.

“Oh fuck, Harry! I’m gonna come, I’m gonna co--!!” Draco came untouched all over Harry’s chest, thick ropes of come landing on his skin. Harry couldn’t hold back anymore, thrusting all the way inside of Draco and coming inside him, his own eyes closing in ecstasy, his moans loud and wanton.

It might have taken eons or just a few minutes, but soon Draco was resting against Harry’s shoulder, Harry’s cock still shoved deep inside him.

“Fuck… That was amazing… If I knew you had that weapon between your legs, I would have acted sooner.” Draco said, and Harry laughed, his body still sensitive from his orgasm. Draco looked up at him, kissing his lips and running his hands through Harry’s long hair. “Be my boyfriend.”

“Are you asking me?” Harry frowned, looking into Draco’s eyes. “Why?”

“Well… Two reasons. I quite like you,” Draco said, pecking Harry’s lips once, “and… fuck if I’m ever letting that cock of yours go.”

Harry laughed, and then Draco dragged him again to the bathroom so they could shower.

Thirty minutes later, having fucked Draco against the wall, they were finally ready to fall into their bed and sleep. With Draco happily dozing with his head on his chest, Harry looked up to the ceiling.

He didn’t expect his _trial_ , as McGonagall called it, to end up this way. However, he had to admit, he was happy. He hugged Draco tighter, kissing the top of his sleeping head, and closing his eyes. Tomorrow he would figure out how to tell their news to Ron and Hermione, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy it. For the first time in his life, Harry felt quite comfortable inside his own skin. 

All thanks to one Draco Malfoy.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please support the author by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥


End file.
